wewouldratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Weasley
Anastasya "Anna" Weasley (nee Greyback) (born January 23, 2075) is a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She is head of the Janus Thickey Ward for permanent or long-lasting spell damage. She is a werewolf and comes from a notable line of Greyback werewolves. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Anna is now the mother of six and is currently pregnant. She also has two adopted children, Alice Perkins (nee Carrow) and Felix Harvor. Anna is married to former Quidditch star and Renegade leader, Hugo Weasley. Biography Early Life Anna did not have a very happy home life, regardless of the number of siblings. Her father was a ruthless cannibal and believed her to be weak and useless. Anna was not a natural killer nor very good werewolf. This lead to abuse at home. Anna was also very distant in age from her siblings the closest, five years her senior. Anna felt a lot of the pressures from her parents and was determined to be different from her father. Education As expected, Anna attended Hogwarts when she became of age. There was a brief discussion about her attending Durmstrang in order to 'toughen her up'. However, her mothers plea to keep all of her children close won out. Anna was sorted into Hufflepuff, the house of the hard-working and loyal. This was another mistake in her families eyes. They expected Slytherins and if not, Ravenclaws. A Hufflepuff was useless. Anna was not particularly gifted academically. Nor was she cunning or brave. She was indeed a true Hufflepuff. Though her marks were not necessarily the best, and many people regarded her as an idiot, Anna worked hard and was always proud at the end of the day. Also, she was incredibly friendly. This wasn't a normal trait for a Greyback, especially after people had become accustom to her terrifying brother, Antonin. After a few months of convincing people she wasn't a cannibal, Anna gained a large circle of friends, most notably Andromeda Lestrange (nee Lupin). Having picked up a dab hand for basic healing spells, Anna decided that she wanted to pursue being a healer. She began to study with the school healer and read all the books she could. At graduation, she graduated with an offer to work under George Crogan on the Spell Damage floor. Work George Crogan was one of the best teachers anyone could ask for. He showed Anna the ropes, and taught her how to do the job to the best of her abilities. But more than that, George taught her how to care for her patients like they were family. Mixed with Anna's bubbly personality and how naturally friendly she was, being one of her patients was a joy. Anna loved her work and she loved working with George. So much so that Anna stayed on in the Spell Damage ward, just to work with George. They were sort of a partnership and ate lunch together everyday. George was Anna's best friend and one of the only people who knew that she was a werewolf. He always taught her that she was human, no matter what her genetic make up was. George retired when Anna was twenty three and she was offered his position as department head. Anna loved to inteact with patients too much to take a desk job so she declined. However, the heads of the hospital offered her the chance to be co-head, which she took, making her the youngest department head in history. It was during her work Anna met Hugo Weasley. He was brought to her ward after losing his leg to none other than Anna's brother, Anton. Anna had always had a bit of a crush on the handsome quidditch player, when she followed the sport, that was. To have him as her patient was incredible for Anna. She couldn't believe that he was there and talking to her and not thinking she was weird. Somehow, along the line of their conversations and her helping him with therapy, Anna fell for Hugo. It made no sense, since he was a Weasley and she was a Greyback. But they fell in love, madly, and quickly. With more thought, someone probably would have figured out that they weren't meant to be together. There was nothing much that made sense in their relationship. The only thing that mattered was how much they loved each other. That was enough to have her agree to eloping. Personal Life Returning from their whirlwind marriage, Anna found herself in trouble. John Forsyth, who Anna had briefly courted in order to release Temperance Lupin (nee Weasley) from Azkaban, knew about her marriage. Het threatened her and even sent Ralph Rosier to teach her to be a good wife. Ralph did this by raping Anna. Afterwards, John suddenly became Anna's friend and manipulated her and kidnapped her. Anna found herself constantly in trouble and in need of rescue. This put a massive strain on her relationship with her husband. That, in addition to the extra children sharing their house and Anna taking in a drug dealer, their relationship began to collapse. After Hugo's return from Azkaban and Anna discovered Hugo cheating on her. He was sleeping with his former girlfriend Amelia Gagnon. Knowing that their relationship couldn't survive under these circumstances, and knowing it would be difficult